masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenaries
Mercenaries are individuals that work in mercenary bands that operate throughout the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems. They are usually hired by criminal organisations that require "heavy muscle", or by individuals who want protection or assassination services. Sometimes euphemistically referring to themselves as 'private security organisations', mercenaries will commonly raid remote outposts or unprotected starships when unemployed. Mercenaries hail from all races and backgrounds, though are most commonly turians, humans, batarians or krogan. Given that their occupation requires them to be efficient and capable, mercenaries tend to use superior weapons and armor, meaning their equipment is usually produced by a variety of manufacturers (unlike military forces, which prefer to select equipment from a single company). Mercenaries are usually found at their bases on remote worlds, or protecting their employer's investments or operations. Mercenary Forces *Mercenary: The standard mercenary, usually equipped with an assault rifle or a shotgun. *Mercenary Sniper: Mercenary Snipers take cover or wait in sniper towers, and line up for an Assassination shot. *Mercenary Anti-Tank: Some mercenaries carry a rocket launcher, and focus on the Mako. *Mercenary Adept: Very occasionally, a biotic can be found amongst mercenary bands. *Mercenary Turret: Some mercenary bases are protected by turrets that fire rockets at intruders. Notable Mercenaries *Aleena - an asari commando turned mercenary. *Captain Wasea- a asari commando and Eclipse commander based on Illium. *Commander Vyrnnus - a turian biotic who fought in the First Contact War, later hired as an instructor at BAaT. *Dahlia Dantius-the asari leader of a mercenary band in the Artemis Tau cluster. *Enyala- Eclipse commander and asari commando encountered on Illium. *Elanos Haliat- once the most powerful mercenary and pirate in the Terminus systems. *Elnora- a recently recruited Eclipse initiate sister based on Illium. *Garm- a Blood Pack commander who runs their operations on the Omega station *Groto Ib-ba - batarian Blue Sun employee, killed by Saren. *Jaroth- a Eclipse commander who runs their operations on Omega. *Jentha- second in command of the Blue Suns on Omega. *Kureck- a krogan battlemaster employed by the Blood Pack. *Samara- served as a mercenary during her maiden years. *Skarr - krogan battlemaster hired by Edan Had'dah. *Solem Dal'serah- supposed leader of the Blue Suns, is in fact only their head of operations. *Sergeant Cathka - a Blue Suns logistical officer on Omega. *Tarak- commander of the Blue Suns on Omega. *Urdnot Wrex - famed battlemaster and mercenary, most recently hired by the Shadow Broker. *Vido Santiago- leader and co-founder of the Blue Suns *Zaeed Messani - most feared bounty hunter and mercenary in the galaxy. Notable Mercenary organisations *Blood Pack- a pirate group that acts as the"muscle" of Omega, consisting exclusively of krogan and vorcha. *Blue Suns- a 'private security' firm hired by Edan Had'dah. One of the most powerful groups in the Terminus Systems. *Eclipse- a major mercenary corporation active in the Terminus systems. They control 20% of Omega, smuggling tainted element zero. *The Grim Skulls- a minor and inexperienced mercenary band, mostly wiped out by Saren Arterius. *The Talons- a turian group based on Omega. Category:Adversaries Category:Mercenaries